Pillow Fights Have Advantages
by Looka'sMagicHell
Summary: After a hard day at school, Danny, Sam, and Tucker head over to Danny's house for videogames, and when Tucker left, a pillow fight between Danny and Sam turned friendship into something more... DXS FLUFF!


**Author's Note: **Hey guys! 'Sup! SO, there I was, sitting in front of the computer, watching as my little brother and sister where trying to arrange the Play Station games with their friend, and suddenly my sister shouted, "LADY BUG!" And my brother started screaming like a girl idiot :P LOL, it was hilarious! Anyways, here's another oneshot for ya! Please excuse the begining, I was gonna start this out as a "I lost my diary!" fanfic for Sam, but then I changed my mind :P, Kay! Enjoy! Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DP, but I do own my brother and sister as hostages for cleaning the mess they made! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**

* * *

****Pillow Fights Have Advantages**

Sam groaned. She had entered the girls' locker room, because she had just finished gym. Oh, Sam had nothing against gym; it was the girls' locker room she dreaded. It meant less time to be Sam and more time to gloom in the prep girls' shadows.

Not a big deal, you think? Well, when you have Paulina and Star right next to you, then you know you're in trouble. Especially when jealousy hits you when they start gossiping about the town hero Danny Phantom.

Who was also known as Sam's clumsy best friend, Danny Fenton. Who, by the way, she was head-over-heels about. But the problem is with her – and Danny – is that they have a little something called denial. And denial is a bitch. Well, they usually say karma is a bitch, but that's not the point.

Sam heard someone shriek beside her. _Speaking of the bitch…_

"Oh my God, Oh My God, Oh My God!" Paulina said, jumping up and down with her best friend Star. "I heard he actually liked me! He actually did!"

"And the best thing is," Star shrieked beside her. "It's obvious! He totally _wants _you to notice!"

"Yeah!" Paulina jumped up and down so fast that Sam thought an earthquake was going to erupt. "I mean, he did save me more than five times! What more can he possibly do?"

"He had to save you," Sam mumbled to herself silently. "He is the town hero and all."

"You say something, Goth?" Paulina told her, shooting her a nasty look.

"Oh, nothin'," Sam said, flashing her a fake smile. "You just go ahead and fantasize about you and one more thing you ain't gonna get."

"What are you talking about?" Paulina said, raising an eyebrow. "Inviso-Bill and I are _so _meant to be together!"

She clasped her hands together, out them under her chin, and let out a sigh dreamily.

"Whatever makes you day," I said, rolling my eyes as I turned back to my locker. I brushed my hair, and put it up.

"It's true," Paulina argued, slamming her locker shut. "You're just jealous that Inviso-Bill likes me and not you."

"Okay," Sam said, her nerves getting on her now. "First of all, I would _never _be jealous from someone like you. And second, how could you expect him to fall in love with you if you can't even get his _name _right? His name's Danny Phantom, not Inviso-Bill, Einstein."

"It doesn't matter," Paulina said, shrugging. "He and I will end up getting married and living happily ever after."

"Paulina, for him to even notice you will take depth, taste, and intelligence," Sam snapped. "And do you really think that he would have time for you? Not only will you fail to marry him on account of him being a ghost, that only means that age will become over you and he will get tired and follow someone else."

Paulina stood here with a blank expression on her face, blinking. Okay, so maybe Sam should've used small words with her.

"Okay," Sam said, taking a deep breath, trying not to blow it. "I'll talk slowly. You will get old Paulina, and because he is ghost, there is a chance that he won't get old with you" – which is not true at all, considering he's only _half _ghost so he does age, Sam just wanted to crush Paulina like the little bug she is – " And have you stopped to think for one second that he might prefer seeing another girl? You won't last together a mere time."

Star looked at Paulina, the same confused expression on her face, saying, "What is she talking about?"

"I don't know," Paulina said, appeared to think hard – there's a shock. "But I think she just insulted me."

"Gah!" Sam yelled in frustration. "Forget it."

As she was taking her bag from her locker, she got out of the locker room, and headed outside. She caught up with Danny and Tucker once she saw them.

"Hey guys," she said, catching up with them.

"Hey Sam," Danny greeted, flashing her a smile. "What took you so long?"

"Eh," Sam said, shuddering. "I was trying to explain to Paulina how she'll get old and won't survive with a ghost as a boyfriend. But, of course, she didn't even understand what the word 'mere' meant." She rolled her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Tucker and Danny said, Tucker bringing his PDA out and quickly searching for the definition of 'mere'.

"You have no idea what 'mere' means, do you?" Sam said, her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows at them.

"Nope,"

"No clue."

Came the replies of Danny and Tucker. Sam rolled her eyes, and headed for her locker.

Changing the subject, Danny said, "So, you guys coming over for videogames tonight?"

"Sure," Sam and Tucker said in unison, as they headed out of the school to Danny's house.

After a few hours of Sam and Danny kicking Tucker's butt, they decided to take a break.

"So…" Sam said, breaking the silence. "What should we do now?"

"How about…" Tucker said, thinking. "Truth or Dare?"

"Nah," Danny shook his head. "Too cliché. How about pillow fight?"

"Seriously Danny," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "That wouldn't be fair. You'd get your advantage from your clumsiness."

"Hey!" Danny shot, throwing a pillow at her which she easily caught.

"How about musical chairs?" Tucker suggested. Danny and Sam looked at him with weird expressions. "What?"

"Tucker," Sam said. "Musical chairs is a game for kids from ages four to seven."

"'Kay fine," Tucker said. We sat in silence, thinking of what else to do. That silence was ruined by Tucker's phone.

Picking it up, he said, "Hey mom,"…. "Yeah, I'm at Danny's." …. "Aww, mom!" …. "Fine, I'm on my way."

He hung up. "Sorry, Dan. Mom wants me home before dinner to meet my cousins."

"Okay," Danny said. "Later dude."

"See ya Tuck," Sam said, watching him as he got out of the room with a "Bye."

Sam sighed as she leaned on the edge of the computer chair she was sitting on. "What now?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know…" Sam yawned and her eyes drifted to his room. Danny smirked, getting an idea. He turned himself invisible, and started walking to Sam. He stood silently behind her, and shouted in her ear, "Boo!"

Sam, being startled, yelped and fell out of the chair. Danny turned back visible and started laughing.

Danny glared at him, and then, with a quick move, she threw a pillow at him straight in his face. Though Danny was hit and fell to the ground, he was still laughing.

"Oh," Sam said, crawling closer to him. "So that's how you wanna play?"

She got another pillow and kept on hitting him with it, until he snatched it away and started throwing it at Sam.

Ensued with laughter, Sam ran away from him and headed to his bed, getting another pillow and throwing it at him.

"Ha! Gotcha!" She said, raising her hands in triumph as Danny got up.

"Oh no you don't," he said, and then jumped on her, crashing her into the bed. "Now who's got who?"

She raised an eyebrow, and pushed him off of her, lying on top of him instead.

"Oh, it's still me," she said with a grin. Returning the grin with a thought, Danny turned intangible and slipped from under her arms.

"Hey, no fair," Sam said, getting off his head and looking around her, trying to find invisible Danny. "No ghost powers."

Danny didn't listen to her. He made his way to one of the pillows, and silently stood behind Sam. As he was going to hit her with the pillow, she turned around and snatched it from him, making him turn back visible.

"How'd you know I was there?" he asked, leaping down and avoiding a hit she directed at him.

"Oh, just a hunch," she said, hitting him, this time, when she didn't see it coming, he started pulling on the pillow, causing Sam to lose balance. He quickly caught her before she could hit the floor.

"That was fun," Danny said, breathing a little heavily from the fighting they were doing.

"Yeah," Sam said, still bent in his arms. She saw him smile, and she returned it, her heart skipping a beat. Danny lent in closer, until she could feel his breath tingle on her skin. His eyes were on her lips – her full, glossed lips that he felt the urge to kiss – and he felt her breath on his skin.

Not able to resist any longer, he closed in the distance between them, capturing his lips with her. The kiss was soft and gentle, yet with so much emotion.

After a few seconds, they parted for air. Breathing heavily, they stared into each other's eyes. Amethyst into blue, blue into amethyst.

Leaning in again, they were captured in another kiss. This time, it was filled with passion, and they were attacking each other fiercely, as if sending a message to never let go. His tongue licked her bottom lip, tasting cherry, begging for entrance. She happily opened her mouth, and the next thing, their tongues we fighting for domination.

After what seemed like a century, they parted, inhaling air deeply.

"Wow…" was all Danny could say.

"That was…" Sam was speechless, and breathless too from all the kissing. "Amazing…"

"Yeah…" Danny agreed. "Do you wanna… try it again?"

Sam nodded, leaning in for another kiss, her eyes closed. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until they parted again.

"Does this make us more than friends?" Danny asked after moment of silence.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe… do you want us to be?"

Danny grinned, and leaned in for another kiss.

Sam smiled against his lips. "Good," she mumbled against his lips. "Cuz I love you."

Danny froze in the kiss, and leaned back to look at Sam. Then, he smiled too, "Love you too, Sammy."

That made them lean in for another kiss, Sam still in Danny's arms.

"Sorry, Danny," Tucker said, entering. "I forgot my PDA – "

Among hearing his voice, Danny and Sam quickly let go of each other, a small blush on their face.

Tucker smirked. "Was I interrupting something?"

Sam shook her head. "No," she said, faking a smile. "Um, I think you're PDA is on the computer desk."

Tucker's smirk was still on his face as he went over to the desk and got his PDA.

"I'm leaving now," he said, flashing them another sly grin as he walked out.

It didn't take a genius to know that he was still there. He was smart enough to fake some footsteps though. After a minute, he burst in the room, shouting, "AHA!"

Once he saw Danny cross his arms over his chest and a glare from Sam, he sighed.

"Okay," he said. "You got me. If you think I'm stupid then fine. New subject, let's talk about you're new lip gloss, Danny."

Danny pulled up his hand and touched his lips, realizing Sam's lip-gloss had gotten to his own lips. Sam shot a glare for him, obviously telling him to shut up.

Sam shrugged. "Okay, then." She turned back Danny, and placed her lips on his for another kiss.

"That's great you guys," Tucker said, rolling his eyes. "Sam old lovebirds. You can stop now."

Danny and Sam didn't listen t him, just kept on making out.

"Guys?" Tucker asked, getting completely irritated. "Seriously, I'm gonna puke, stop!"

Danny and Sam smirked in their kiss. Sam's hands reached to his neck, his hands on her waist. They paid no attention to Tucker whatsoever, just focusing on their make out session.

"My eyes!" Tucker finally shouted, running out of the room. Once he was gone, Danny and Sam separated, laughing their eyes out.

Once they were done laughing, Danny cupped Sam's face in his hands, saying, "Now, where were we?"

"Oh," Sam said, paying along. "I think we were in the middle of something like this."

They earned in for probably the millionth kiss that night, leaving a poor blinded Tucker running home.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there ya go! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! ^_^


End file.
